XP için gerekli bilgiler
1=işlemci gücüne doping= Başlat-Çalıştır-Aç satırına:"Rundll32.exe advapi32.dll,ProcessIdleTasks" yaz ve tamam (arkadaşlar bazı bilgisayarla işe yaramıyormuş deniyor eski haline getirmek isterseniz öm atın lütfen). 2=XP'nin hızlı kapatılması= Başlat-Çalıştır-Aç satırına regedit yaz sonra: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE / SYSTEM / CurrentControlSet / Control anahtarına ulaş.Pencerini sağındaki alanda "WaitToKillServiceTimeout" sağ tıkla ve değiştir değeri 20000'den 200 yap. 3=Sonkullanılan belgeler listesinin silinmesi= Başlat-Çalıştır regedit yaz HKEY_CURRENT_USER Software Microsoft Windows CurrentVersion Policies Explorer anahtarına ulaşın ve ekranda sağ tıkla yeni DWORD değeri yap değerin adı “NoRecentDocsHistory” olarak yap.Ardından üzerine tıklayarak kısıtlamayı açmak için 1 değerini gir yok ben belgeler geçmişini istiyom diyosan 0 değerini gir.Yeniden başlat.. 4)=Bellek perfonmansının arttırılması= Başlat-Çalıştır regedit.Kayıt defterinde; HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE SYSTEM CurrentControlSet Control Session Manager Memory Management anahtarına ulaş; a)DisablePagingExecutive üzerine çift tıkla ondalık tabanında 1 değerini gir. b)LargeSystemCache üzerine çift tıkla ondalık tabanda 1 gir. c)Orada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluştur “IOPageLockLimit” olarak adlandır ve değeri ondalık sistemde hangi rami kullanıyosan 128MB için 4000,256 MB için 10000,512MB ve daha yukarısı için 40000 değerini girin. Yeniden başlat… 5=Menühızlandırılması= Kayıt defteri düzenleyicisini açın "HKEY_CURRENT_USERControlPanelDestop" altıdaki "MenuShowDelay" dizesine çift tıklayıp 400 olan değeri "0"olarak atadığınızda sorun çözülür... 6)=Bağlantınızın %20 internet hızı artışı= Windows xp professional %80 internet hızını kullanmanıza izin veriyor İnternetinizin hızını % 20 arttırabilmek için Başlat >çalıştır >gpedit.msc >bilgisayar yapılandırıcısı >yönetim şablonları >ağ >Qus paket zamanlayıcısı >ayarlanabilen bant genişliğini sınırla >etkin >bant genişlik sınırı = 0 >uygula >TAMAM (önceki bant genişlik ise=20) 7=Tamamensilme= Kaldirdigimiz programin ismi hala görünüyorsa. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionUninstall... yanindaki + isaretli yere tiklayip actigimizda hepsini görebilirsiniz.Sağ tıkla ve sil… 8)= Gezgin Penceresinin Sabitlenmesi= Windows, oturumu her kapattığınızda görev çubuğunun ve tabii ki gezgin penceresinin büyüklüğünü ve konumunu kaydeder. Söz konusu değerlerin değişmemesini, pencerenin konumunun ve büyüklüğünün sabit kalmasını istiyorsanız, Kayıt Defterine bir ek yapabilirsiniz. Bunun için ilk olarak söz konusu pencere ve görev çubuğunu istediğiniz gibi yerleştirin.Daha sonra HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionPoliciesExplorer adresine ulaşın ve burada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturup bu değere NoSaveSetting ismini verin. Ve Değer Verisini 1 yapın. 9)= Konuşma Balonlarından Kurtulun= Simgelerin üzerinde bilgi kutucuklarının açılması ve konuşma balonlarının Windows turu hakkında açıklama yapması, haklı olarak birçok kullanıcıyı rahatsız eder. Bu yardım metinlerini devre dışı bırakmak için HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurrentVe rsionExplorerAdvance anahtarına ulaşın ve bu anahtar altındaki ShowInfoTip kaydını bulun ve değerini 0 yapın. Ardından EnableBallonTips adında yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturun ve değer verisini 0 yapın. 10)=Yetersiz Disk Alanı Uyarısının Kapatılması = Bunun için, HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionPoliciesExplorer anahtarı altında yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturup NoLowDiskSpaceCheck adını veri ve değer olarak 1 girin. 11)= Kısayol Menüsü Üzerinden Şifreleme NTFS bölümleri, bilgilerin şifrelenmelerine imkan tanırlar. Ancak bunun için menüler arasında uzun bir gezinti yapmanız gerekebilir. Ancak bunun yerine dosya ve klasörlere ait nesne menüsüne yeni bir komut eklemek çok daha kolay olacaktır. Bunun için, HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCur rentVersionExplorerAdvanced anahtarını bulun. Burada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturup EncryptionContextMenu adını verin ardından değerini 1 yapın. 12)= CD lerin Otomatik Açılmasını engellemek = Sürücüye yerleştirdiğiniz her CD-ROM, üzerinde kurulum programını otomatik olarak çalışır. Eğer CD üzerinde sadece bir kısım veriye ulaşmak istiyorsanız otomatik başlat fonksiyonu oldukça rahatsız edici bir hal alabilir. Bu özelliği geçici olarak kapatmak için küçük bir hileye başvurabilirsiniz. CD-ROM u sürücüye yerleştirdikten sonra SHIFT tuşuna basılı tutun. Bu sayede otomatik başlat fonksiyonu bir defaya mahsus olmak üzere çalışmayacaktır. Eğer bu işlevi tamamen kapatmak istiyorsanız aşağıdaki işlemleri yerine getirmeliniz. XP Home için: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetServic esCdrom anahtarına ulaşın Autorun kaydının değerini 0 yapın. XP Pro Için: Başlat/Çalıştır komutu ile ekrana gelen pencereyi kullanarak gpedit.msc konsolunu çalıştırın. Bilgisayar Yapılandırması başlığı altındaki Yönetim Şablonları / Sistem dizinine geçin. Ardından sağ taraftaki Otomatik çalıştır özelliğini devre dışı bırak öğesine çift tıklayın ve takip eden penceredeki Etkin seçeneğini işaretleyin. 13)= XP Pro da Gelişmiş Dosya Paylaşımı= Dosyalar ve yazıcıların ağ paylaşımına açılmasının olumsuz bir tarafı mevcut: bu kaynaklara herkes ulaşabilir. Windows XP Professional sürümünü kullanıyorsanız okuma ve yazma hakları atayarak kaynakların kullanımını denetim altında tutabilirsiniz. Ancak bunun için bir ağ etki alanına bağlı olunması gerekiyor. Buna rağmen küçük bir hile yardımıyla herhangi bir firma ağına bağlı olmadan da erişim haklarını kontrol altında tutabilirsiniz. Başlat menüsündeki Bilgisayarım komutunu kullanarak aynı isimli pencereyi açın. Ardından Araçlar menüsündeki Klasör Seçenekleri komutunu çalıştırın. Görünüm kartındaki Basit dosya paylaşımı kullan (Önerilen) seçeneğindeki işareti kaldırın. 15)= Internet Explorer in Yeniden Kurulumu =Web sayfaları artık doğru görüntülenmiyor ve yüklemeler aniden kesiliyorsa, artık IE yi yeniden kurmanın zamanı gelmiştir. Bunun için XP CD sini sürücüye yerleştirin ve Başlat/Çalıştır a şunu yazın. rundll32.exe.setupapi,InstallHinfSection.DefaultIn stall.132.%windir%infie.inf 17)= istenmeyen XP Bileşenlerinden kurtulmak mı istiyorsunuz=C:WindowsInf klasörünü açın. Araçlar/Klasör Seçenekleri nden gizli klasörleri açın. Klasör içinde bulunan SYSOC.INF dosyasını metin editörü ile açın her satırdaki hide sözcüğünü kaldırın ve dosyayı tekrar kaydedin. Daha sonra Başlat/Denetim Masası/Ekle-Kaldır/Windows bileşenlerini ekle-kaldır düğmesine tıklayarak istemediğiniz bileşenleri kaldırın. 18)= Güncel Kullanıcının Masaüstünde Görüntülenmesi = XP sistemindeki kullanıcı sayısı ne kadar artarsa o anda hangi kullanıcının sisteme kayırlı olduğunu tespit etmek o kadar zorlaşır. Ancak bir Kayıt Defteri öğesi yardımıyla o an kullanılan hesabın ismini bilgisayarım simgesi altında görüntülenmesini sağlayabilirsiniz. Bunun için HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurrentVe rsionExplorerCLSID{20D04FE0-3AEA-1069-A2D8-08002B30309D} anahtarı altında yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun ve Bilgisayarım %USERNAME% olarak isim verin. Ancak bu kayıt sadece etkin kullanıcı içindir aynı işlemi diğer kullanıcılar altında da tekrarlamak gerekir. 19)= Rezerve Bant Genişliğinin Serbest Bırakılması= Windows XP, ağ aktarım hızının standart olarak yüzde onunu özel işlemler için rezerve eder. Söz konusu sınırlandırmayı kaldırmak için Başlat/Çalıştır ‘a gpedit.msc yazın. Karşınıza gelen ekranda Bilgisayar Yapılandırması altında bulunan Yönetim Şablonları / Ağ / QoS Paket Zamanlayıcı dizinini etkinleştirin. Buradaki Ayrılabilir bant genişliğini sınırla kaydına çift tıklayın ve ayarını Devre Dışı olarak değiştirin. 20)= Otomatik Kullanıcı Kaydı =Eğer bilgisayarınızda birden fazla kullanıcı hesabına sahipseniz, ancak çoğunlukla sadece bir tanesini kullanıyorsanız otomatik kayıt fonksiyonundan faydalanmanız tavsiye edilir. Bu fonksiyonu aşağıdaki gibi etkinleştirebilirsiniz. Bunun için HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindows NTCurrentVersionWinlogon kaydına ulaşın ve buradaki AltDefaultUserName kaydına etkin olmasını istediğiniz hesabın adını girin. Daha sona AutoAdminLogon adında bir dize değeri oluşturun ve değerini 1 yapın. Daha sonra DefaultPassword adında bir dize değeri oluşturun ve buna da kullandığınız hesabın şifresini girin. Windows bir sonraki açılışında otomatik olarak yazılan kullanıcıyı açacaktır. Şayet açılış sırasında farklı kullanıcı ile açılış yapmak isterseniz Space tuşuna basmanız yeterli. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 21)= Dialer Programlarına Karşı Kalkan = Çevirmeli Ağ Bağlantısında, bilginiz haricinde bir değişiklik yapılmasını, çevirmeli ağ telefon defterini yazmaya karşı koruyarak rahatlıkla engelleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için Windows gezgini penceresini açın ve Cocuments and SettingsAll UsersApplication DataMicrosoftNetworkConnectionsPbk klasörüne gidin. buradaki RASPHONE.PBK özelliklerine girin ve bunu Salt Okunur hale getirin. 22)= Masaüstünü Göster Simgesinin Oluşturulması = Öncelikle Not Defterinden yeni bir metin belgesi açın ve içine şunları ekleyin. Shell Command=2 IconFile=Explorer.exe,3 Taskbar Command=ToggleDesktop Daha sonra bunu Masaüstünü Göster.SCF adıyla kaydedin. Daha sonra bunu hızlı başlat üzerine sürükleyin. 23)= Saat Dilimi Penceresine Şehrinizi Ekleyin= Regedit Düzen-Bul deyip Istanbul kelimesini aratın. (GMT +02:00) Atina, Istanbul, Minsk yazan değeri buluğunuzda Display yazan değere çift tıklayarak içinde yazılanları değiştirin. 24)= XP nin Konuşma Balonlarını Kapatmak =Eğer çalışmanız sırasında sürekli ekranın sağ alt tarafında çıkan d: sürücüsünde az yer türevi konuşma balonları sizi rahatız ediyorsa HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurre ntVersionExplorerAdvanced altında EnableBallonTips DWORD değerini 1 den 0 a çevirmeniz onu kapatacatır. 25)=Dosyaların Takas dosyasına Atılmasını Engellemek Windows XP bilgisayarınızdaki anabellek miktarı yüksek olsa bile bir çok dosyayı sabit diskinizin üzerindeki takas dosyasına yazacaktır. Sabit diskler bellek modüllerinden daha yavaş oldukları için bilgisayarınızın performansı düşecektir. Eğer bilgisayarınızda 256Mb dan fazla bellek varsa takas dosyanızı kapatmanız olumlu olabilir. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetContr olSession ManagerMemory Management klasörü altındaki DisablePagingExecutive değerini 1 yapmanız yeterli olacaktır. 26)= Sistemle Ilgili Olan Dosya Yollarını Değiştirmek = Windows XP ile çalışırken, tüm ayarların ilk kurulduğu zaman belirlenmiş olan klasörlere göre yapılması hoşunuza gitmiyorsa, bu dosya yollarını değiştirebilirsiniz. HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurre ntVersionExplorerShell Folders altında sistem klasörleriyle ilgili yollar tanımlıdır. Burada istediğiniz değişikliği uygulayabilirsiniz. 27)= Büyük Arabellek Ayarıyla Performansı Arttırmak = Windows XP bir performans canavarıdır. Windows unuzu hızlandırmanın yollarından biri sistem arabelleğiyle ilgili değerleri değiştirmektir. Windows sistem ve dosya arabelleğini dinamik olarak değiştirir. Bu şu anlama geliyor: dosya işlemleri ile ilgili çok bellek gerektiğinde, Windows tüm sistem arabelleğini bu işlem için kullanır, bu da sistem takas dosyasının şişmesine yol açar. 256 MB üzeri ana belleğe sahip bilgisayarlar için yapacağınız bir değişiklik sisteminizin performansını arttıracaktır. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetContr olSession ManagerMemory Management altında LargeSystemCache değerini 1 yapmanız yeterli olacaktır. 28)= Takılan CD lerin Otomatik Çalışmasını Engellemek = Bilgisayarınıza yeni bir CD taktığınızda onun otomatik çalışması sizi rahatsız ediyorsa HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetServi cesCdrom altındaki AutoRun değerini 0 yaparak bunu kaldırabilirsiniz. 29)= Windows XP nin CD Yazma Programını Kaldırmak = Regedit HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionPoliciesExplorer anahtarı altında yeni/DWORD Değeri deyin ve adını NoCDBurning verin. Ve değerini 1 yapın. 30)= Kişisel Sistem Öğesini Başlat Menüsüne Eklemek = Başlat menüsün de en önemli bağlantılar bulunur. Ancak çalıştır komutu altında boş bir alan mevcuttur ve isterseniz buraya kendi öğelerinizi de ekleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için olarak Regedit ‘e gidiyoruz. HKEY_CLASSES_ROOTCLSID{2559a1f6-21d7-11d4-bdaf-00c04f60b9f0} anahtarını bulun, sağdaki Varsayılan değerini açın ve Başlat menüsün de Görünmesini istediğiniz ismi girin. Daha sonra boş bir alana tıklayın ve Yeni/Anahtar diyerek bu anahtara DefaultIcon adını verin. Bu anahtara ait Varsayılan değerine koymak istediğiniz iconun adresini yazın. Sol taraf da ki listede bulunan Instance/InitPropertyBag al anahtarına geçin. Sağdaki method öğesine değer olarak ShellExecute girin. Şimdi aynı yerde Command adında yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun ve buraya öğenin sahip olacağı açıklama bilgisini girin. Daha sonra bu anahtar altında Param1 adında yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun ve değer olarak buna girmek istediğiniz program, link veya klasör yolunu yazın. Bu yaptığınız işlem Windows reboot olduktan sonra aktif hale gelecektir. 31)= Kullanıcıları Kayıt Penceresinden Çıkarmak= Bilgisayarınızda çalışabilecek tüm kişiler Login penceresinde isimleri ile listelenir. Şayet bu durumdan rahatsız oluyorsanız, isimlerin ekrana gelmesini engelleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için ilk olarak Regedit i açın ve HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindows NTCurrentVersionWinlogonSpecialAccountsUserLis t anahtarını bulun. Daha sonra burada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturun ve isim olarak kaldırmak istediğiniz kullanıcının adını girin. 32)=Kapanmayan Uygulamayı Daha Hızlı Kapatmak =bunu için Regedit de HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelDesktop anahtarına ulaşıyoruz. Bu anahtar altındaki HungAppTimeout değerini 500 yapın. 33)= Açılış Ekranında ClearType =Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelDesktop anahtarına ulaşın. Burada FontSmoothing ve FontSmoothing değerlerini 2 yapın. 34)= Internet Explorer Hızlı Açılsın= bunun için Explorer kısayolunun sonuna –nohome satırını ekleyin. 35)=Schedule Task Kapansın= I.E 6 sunucuya her bağlandığında Schedule Task çalıştırmak ister. Bu da kullanıcıya yavaş surf olarak geri dönmektedir. Bunu kapatmak için Regedit den HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCur rentVersionExplorerRemoteComputerNameSpace{D62 77990-4C6A-11CF-8D87-00AA0060F5BF} bu anahtarı bulun ve silin. 36)= BSDOS Çıktığında Yeniden Başlasın= BSDOS yani bildiğimiz ismiyle ünlü MaviEkran Çıktığında bilgisayarınızın otomatik yeninden başlaması için Regedit de HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetContr olCrashControl anahtarında AutoReboot değerini bulun ve 1 yapın. 38)= Başlangıç Menüsünün Değişmesini istemiyorsanız= Sistemdeki diğer kullanıcıların Start Menu de değişiklik yapmalarını istemiyorsanız. Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionPoliciesExplorer anahtarına ulaşın. Burada yeni bir DWORD anahtarı oluşturun ve isim olarak NoChangeStartMenu yazın ve değerini 1 yapın. 39)= Sistem Bip leri sıktımı= Arada çık bip seslerinden sıkıldıysanız Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelSound anahtarına ulaşın. Beep değerini no olarak değiştirin. 40)=Ekran Koruyuculardan Kurtulmak mı istiyorsun= Eğer ekran koruyucularını kullanmıyor ve bunlardan kurtulmak istiyorsanız başlatÇalıştıra C:WINDOWSsystem32dllcache (eğer sistem D ye kurulu ise D yapın) yazın ve klasörü açın.. buradaki bütün Ekran koruyucuları silin.daha sonra C:windowssystem32 içindeki ekran koruyucuları silin ve kurtulun. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- 41)= XP nin Firewall Özelliğini Kapatmak istiyorsanız= Bu özellik o kadar büyük bir koruma sağlamamakla internet bağlantısının hızınıda büyük oranda düşürür. Bunu kapatmak için: Start-Connect to-Show All Connection (Başlat-Bağlan- Bütün Bağlantıları Göster) bölümüne girin. Firewall koruması olan bağlantılar üzerinde bir kilit işareti görürsünüz. Bu bağlantıya sağ tıklayın ve Properties (özellikler) sekmesine girin. Daha sonra Advanced (Gelişmiş) sekmesine girin. Daha sonra Internet Connection Firewall aktif halden çıkarın. 42)= Windows XP yi Hızlı Kapatmak istiyorsanız = Regedit HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelDesktop anahtarına gidin ve AutoEndTask DWORD değerini 1 yapın. 43)= xp Daha da Hızlansın istiyorsanız = Windows XP de NTFS dosya sistemi her dosya ve klasör için son erişim ve son güncelleme bilgilerini tutar. Bu özellik kullanışlı olsa da normal bir kullanıcı için pek bir anlma ifade etmez. Bunu kapatmak için Regedit den HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetCo ntrolFileSystem anahtarına ulaşın ve NtfsDisableLastAccessUpdate değerini bulun ve 1 yapın. 44)=Açıklama Yapmasın’ ı istemiyorsanız= Windows XP Mouse okuyla bir dosyanın yada klasörün üzerine gittiğinizi zaman o dosya/klasör bilgilerini verir. Bu özelliği kapatmak için HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionExplorerAdvanced anahtarını bulun ve ShowInfoTip DWORD değerini bulup değerini 0 yapın. 45)=Bilgisayarın Otomatik Kapanmasını istiyorsanız = Windows XP den çıkarken bazen bilgisayarın otomatik kapanmadığı olur. Bu sorunu halletmek için Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelDesktop anahtarına ulaşın ve PowerOffActive DWORD değerini bulup değerini 1 olarak değiştirin. 46)=Açılış Süresini Kısaltmakmı istiyorsunuz = NTFS dosya sistemli işletim sisteminizde NTFS Check e yapacağınız ufak ayarla bilgisayarınızın açılış süresini kısaltabilirisiniz. CHKNTFS komutu AUTOCHK başlangıç sayım zamanının kullanım komutudur. Normalde 9 saniye olan bu zamanı daha aşağıya çekmeniz mümkün. Bunun için komut satırına CHKNTFS/T (4 yerine herhangi bir sayıda olabilir) yazmanız yeterli olacak.Ve Bunun için regeditden HKLMSYSTEMCurrentControlSetControlSessionManag erMemoryManagementPrefetchParameters anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki EnablePrefetcher değerini 5 yapın. 47)= Boot Dosyaları Ile Açılışı Hızlandırın = Regedit e giirp HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftDfrgBootOp timizeFunction anahtarına gidin, burada Enable adındaki string anahtarını bulun ve değerini Y yapın. 48)= Windows XP yi dahada Uçurun =Regedit den HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetContr olPriorityControl anahtarına ulaşın. Boş bi yere sağ tıklayıp yeniden DOWRD değeri deyin ve isim olarak IRQ8Priority verin.. oluşturduğunuz bu DOWRD değerinin değerini 1 yapın. 49)=Sistemin Klavye Yardımıyla Yeniden Başlatılması =Genellikle yeni sistem kurulduğunda veya bazı boot gerektiren programlar kurulduğunda bilgisayarınızı yeniden başlatmanız gerekir. Buna bi klavye kısayolu atamak için Regedit den HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCur rentVersionWinlogon anahtarına ulaşın.Yeni bir Dize Değeri oluşturun ve isim olarak EnableQuickReboot yazın ve dize değerini açın değer olarak 1 verin. Bundan sonra bilgisayarınızı Ctrl+Shift+Alt+Del tuş kombinasyonu ile kapatabilirsiniz. 50)= Bir Explorer Hatasında Tüm Explorer ları Kaybetmeyin = Bunu yapmak için herhangi bir Windows penceresinde üsteki menüden Araçlar-Klasör Seçenekleri-Görünüm sekmesi içinde Gelişmiş Ayarlar ‘da Klasör Pencerelerini Ayrı Bir Işlemde Başlat seçeneğini aktif hale getirin. 51)=Explorer Masaüstünüzde Ayrı Çalıştırın =Bunu yapmak için Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersionExplorer anahtarına ulaşın ve bu anahtar altında yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturun. Isim olarak DesktopProcess yazın ve değerini 1 yapın. 52)= Gereksiz Servislerden Kurtularak Performansı Arttırın = (Kullanım alanınıza göre bu ayarlar değişebilir. Bazı servisleri durdurmanız sisteminizi olumsuz etkileyebilir (DNS ayarları DHCP server üzerinden ip alma vs. lütfen dikkatle uygulayın) Bunu yapmak için Başlat-Çalıştır ‘a services.msc yazın. Daha sonra Burada işinize yarmayan servisleri kapatarak hızınızı arttırın. Servisleri yukarıdaki Durum çubuğu ile çalışma durumuna göre sıralayabiliriz. Servisleri kapatmak için ise çift tıklayıp Başlangıç Türünüde Devre Dışı Veya Elle olarak Seçebilirsiniz. 54)= Sisteminizi Sunucuya Çevirin= Bunu yaparak sisteminizin bir sunucu performansında ve bir sunucu olarak çalışmasını sağlayabilirsiniz. Fakat bunun için 512 MB ve üstü bellek tavsiye ediliyor. Bunu yapmak için Regedit den HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetContr olSession ManagerMemory Management anahtarına ulaşın ve LargeSystemCache DWORD değerinin değerini 1 yapın. 55)=NumLock Açılsın =Her açılışta NumLockun açılması için HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelKeyboard anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki InitialKeyboardIndicators değerini 2 yapın. Eğer değer yoksa Yeni/Dize Değeri diyerek yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun. 56)=Sağ tuşailave Klasöre Kopyala , Klasöre Taşı Öğelerini Eklemek =Bunun için öncelikle HKEY_CLASSES_ROOTAllFilesystemObjectsshellexCon textMenuHandlers anahtarına ulaşın ve burada iki tane yeni anahtar oluşturup bunlara Copy To ve Move To adlarını verin. Ardından soldaki menülerde Varsayılan değerlere şunları girin. Move To için : {C2FBB631-2971-11D1-A18C-00C04FD75D13} Copy To için : {C2FBB630-2971-11D1-A18C-00C04FD75D13} 57)= Pencereler Bıraktığınız Gibi Kalsın =Herhalde birçok kullanıcı bundan rahatsızlık duyuyor hatta sinir bozucu bir hale geliyordur. Bundan kurtulmak için Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsShell NoRoam anahtarı altındaki BagMRU anahtarını silin. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 58=Sistemdeki Gizli Programlar= Sesli okuyucu system32 nin içinde : narrator.exe Windows kısa kapan aç : logon.exe Yazı karakteri oluşturucusu : eudcedit.exe Gerçek bağlantı kurduğunuz yerin IP adresini bulun : nslookup.exe Paylaşılan klasör oluşturmak için : shrpubw.exe Windows şifreleme : syskey.exe (not şifreyi bir kez girerseniz bir daha devre dışı bırakamazsınız) Sistemi 60 saniyede kapatır : C:WINDOWSsystem32tsshutdn.exe Sistemdeki diyalogları siler kurar : C:WINDOWSsystem32webfldrs Sistemdeki .dll .exe .inf vs.. uzantılı dosyaları listeler : C:WINDOWSsystem32attrib.exe Windows Tanıtım Animasyonu : C:WINDOWSHelpToursmmTourtour.exe .60)= servisleri ve görevlerini. Öğrenelim= a-DHPC Istemcisi : Eğer Bilgisayarınız otomatik olarak IP almıyorsa, bunu kapatabilirsiniz. b-DNS Istemcisi : Yerel ağınızda DNS sunucusu yoksa bu servisi kapatabilirsiniz. c- Nvidia Driver Help Service : Nvidia ‘nın yardım Servisi eğer gerek duymuyorsanız ki pek gerekli bir şey değil hemen kapatın. d- Internet Bağlantı Güvenlik Duvarı (ICS) : Eğer firewall kullanmıyorsanız ve Internet paylaşımı yapmıyorsanız bunu iptal edebilirsiniz. e-Görev Zamanlayıcı : Görev zamanlayıcı kullanmıyorsanız kapatabilirsiniz. f- Kablosuz Sıfır Yapılandırma: Kablosuz ağlarla herhangi bir ilginiz yoksa kapatın gitsin. g-Taşınabilir Ortam Seri No : Bu servis portatif müzik çalarınızın seri numarasını alıyor. Sık kullanmıyorsanız durdurun. (Ne olduğunu bilmiyorsanız hemen durdurun) h-Terminal Hizmetleri : Bilgisayarınıza uzaktan erişim yapan kimse yoksa ve sizde bunu kullanmıyorsanız kapatın. j-Hata Bildirim Hizmeti : Bir çok kullanıcı gibi hoşunuza gitmiyorsa durdurun. k-Otomatik Güncelleştirme : Windows un otomatik güncelleştirilmesini istemiyorsanız durdurun. l-Messenger: Eğer bir Windows2000 domain e bağlı değilseniz durdurun. ------------------Önemli Not:------------------------------------------------------sorunla karşılaşırsanız ipucu, yeniden onar.,başlat/çalıştır/sfc/boşluk/scannow yaz cdni tak tüm sistemini onarsın yalnız unutma tüm değişmiş görselleride orjinal hale getirir,yada Windows u Eski Ayarlarıyla Yeniden Kurun. Bunun için XP CD sini sürücüye yerleştirin ve Başlat/Çalıştır ‘a şunu yazın. :i386winnt32.exe /unattend . bundan sonra kurulum işlemi başlaycaktır. Windows'un kullandığı DLL dosyalarının Hafızadan devamlı Silinmesi: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersion Explorer Anahtarı altına Yeni/Dize değeri Açın ve adını"AlwaysUnloadDll" Değerini "1"yazın. Kullanılmayan Windows Bileşenlerinin Kaldırılması: WINDOWS/INF/SYSOC.INF dosyasında hide kelimesini silin. Sonra Proğram Ekle/Kaldır'dan İstediğiniz Bileşeni Kaldırabilirsiniz. SYSOC. inf dosyasının Orjinalini, XP CD'sinden expand-f:i386sysoc.in_ C:WINDOWSinfsysoc.inf yazın. Kayıt defterini geri yükleme: 1-Başlat'ı ve sonra Oturumu Kapat'ı tıklatın. 2-Bilgisayarı MS-DOS Kipinde Başlat'ı ve sonra Evet'i tıklatın 3-MS-DOS komut isteminde, scanreg /restore yazın. 4-Bilgisayarınızı yeniden başlatın. Not:Bu işlemler sonucunda, kaydınız, bilgisayarı başarılı bir biçimde başlattığı son duruma geri alınacaktır. Tüm Dosyalar İçin Hızlı Bakış:HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT anahtarı altında * karakteri taşıyan ilk anahtarı seçinQuickview adında yeni tuş yaratın. Varsayılan kaydına * verisini girin. NT Bilgisayarlarda DNS Ayar Girişi: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMControlSet001ServicesT cip/Parameters NameServer Değerine DNS IP Adresini Yaz. WİNDOWS-2000 Bilgisayarlarda DNS Ayar Girişi: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMControlSet001ServicesT cip/Parameters /İnterface/{050D1215-C154-41F1-B96C-BEC5831CC0DB}/Nameserver=DNS1, DNS2 YAZ Explorer'in URL Listesini Silin: Daha önceden girdiğiniz internet adreslerinin URL listesinde görünmesini istemiyorsanız HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftInternet Explorer TypedURLs anahtarına gelin ve sağ tarafta bulunan listeyi silin. CD'lerin Autorun sorunlarını çözümlemek: Bunun için kayıt içinde HKEY_CURRENT_USERSSoftware MicrosoftWindows CurrentVersion PoliciesExplorer anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki NoDriveTypeAutoRun'in değerinin 95 00 00 00 olduğundan emin olun değilse değiştirin. Sorun düzelecektir. Registry Editörünün üzerinde çalışılan son anahtarla açılmaması İçin: HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurre ntVersion AppletsRegedit Anahtarını etkinleştirin. Editör en son erişilen anahtar adresini "LastKey" anahtarında kaydı tutar. Bu kaydın değer verisini silin ve alternatif olarak göstermesini istediğiniz anahtarın adresini yazabilirsiniz. Bundan sonra Değerin yeniden yazılabilmesi için hakları sınırlandırmalısınız. Regedit ögesini sağ tuşla tıklayın ve izinlerde sadece Değer ata için izin vermeyin. CD-Rom'ları otomatik başlatma özelliğinden kurtulmak: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetServic esCdrom Burada Autorun değişkeninin üzerine iki kere tıklayın ve değeri 0 olarak değiştirin. Disk Ön Belleğini Ayarlamak: Sisteminizden Maksimum verim almak için değerleri sisteminize göre kendiniz ayarlayabilirsiniz. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESystemCurrentControlSetContro lSessionManager MemoryManagemenet anahtarına girin "IoPageLockLimit"e çift tıklayın ve aşağıdaki listeden uygun değeri buraya girin Tamam ile onaylayın. Ram bellek Büyüklüğü ----------------------- Registry'deki 64 ------------------------------------ 1.000 128 ------------------------------------- 4.000 256 ------------------------------------- 10.000 512 veya üstü ------------------------------ 40.000 Son açılan Belgeler Listesini Temizlemek: Windows üzerinde son çalıştığınız dosyaların listesini Başlat menüsündeki Belgeler öğesi altında tutar. Bu listeyi silmek için; HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurre ntVersionPolicies Explorer anahtarını etkinleştirin. Pencerenin sağındaki boş alana farenin sağ tuşunu kullanarak tıklayın ve Yeni/İkili değer komutunu çalıştırın ismini ClearRecentDocsOnExit olarak değiştirdikten sonra değeri "01 00 00 00" olarak değiştirin. Windows her kapatılıp açıldığında son kullanılan Belgeler listesi temizlenecek. İnternet Explorer ve Outlook Express'in yeniden Kurulması: Regedit'ten HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESoftwareMicrosoftActiveSetup Installed Components{89820200-ECBD-11cf-8B85-00AA005B4383}" Anahtarını etkinleştirin. IsInstalled Değerini "1" yapın. Sorunsuz bir şekilde yeniden yükleyebilirsiniz. Eğer Sadece Outlook Express 6 yı yeniden kurmak istiyorsanız, Sadece {44BBA840-CC51-11CF-AAFA-00AA00B6015C} anahtarını açın ve IsInstalled Değerini "1" yapın. Sorunsuz bir şekilde yeniden yükleyebilirsiniz. Disk Bellek (SWAP)Dosyasını Optimize Edin: Windows/System.ini Dosyasını açın ve 386enh Bölümünün altına ConservativeSwapfileUsage=1 Satırını Ekleyin. WİNDOWS XP (2000) REGISTER PÜF NOKTALARI Daha Hızlı Açılış (1): Windows XP'de NTFS dosya sistemi her dosya ve klasör için son erişim ve son güncelleme bilgilerini tutar. Bu özellik kullanışlı olsa da normal bir kullanıcı için çoğu zaman pek bir anlam ifade etmiyor. Bu özelliği kapatmak için; "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSet ControlFileSystem" anahtarına gidip "NtfsDisableLastAccessUpdate" değerini bulun ve değerini "1" yapın. Daha Hızlı Açılış (2): Windows dosyaları açarken bir animasyon gösterir. Bunu engelleyerek açılışınızı arttırın. HKEY_CURRENT_USERControl PanelDesktopWindowMetrics anahtarında "MinAnimate" adında DWORD değeri oluşturunve değerini 0 yaptığınızda animasyon göstermez, daha çabuk ekranı kaplar. 1 yaparsanız tekrar etkinleşir. Daha Hızlı Açılış (3): "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftDfrgBo otOp timizeFunction" anahtarına gidin, burada "Enable" anahtarının değerini "Y" yapın. Daha Hızlı Açılış (4): Windows XP'nin yavaş çalıştığını düşünüyor ve hızlandırmak istiyor olabilirsiniz, "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESYSTEMCurrentControlSetC ontr olPriorityControl" anahtarına gidin, yeni bir DWORD oluşturun ismi "IRQ8Priority" olarak değiştirin ve değerini "1" yapın. Daha Hızlı Açılış (5): İlk defa Windows XP'de gördüğümuz "Prefetch" yeni ve kullanışlı bir teknik olarak karşımıza çıkıyor. Bazen Windows XP'yi kullandığımızda "Prefetch"in kullanılmayan linklerle dolduğunu görürüz ve bu da bilgisayarı yavaşlatır. Öneri olarak "Prefetch" klasörünü ayda bir kez silmeniz, bunun için "c:windowsprefetch" adresinden "Prefetch" klasörünün içini silin ve bilgisayarı yeniden başlatın. Bilgisayarınız az da olsa hızlanacaktır. Açılışı hızlandırmak ve "Hoşgeldiniz" Yazısının Gelmemesi: Bilgisayarım/Özellikler/Gelişmiş sekmesini tıklayarak,3,seçenek olan Başlangıç ve Kurtarma da yer alan ayar düğmesini açın ve 2 adet İşletim süresinin ekranda kalma süresi ve Gerekirse kurtarma seçeneklerinindeki süreyi azaltın veya "0" yapın,yada Kutucuklardaki onay işaretini kaldırın.Windows XP yaklaşık 20-30 sn.erken açılacaktır. Unutulan Parolanın Değiştirilmesi: XP'nin unutulan yönetici parolasını değiştirmek için, Windows XP'nin Dos Komut satırını açın, "net user administrator Parola" burada Parola yerine kullanmak istediğiniz yeni şifrenizi yazmalısınız. Windows xp internet hız sınırlamasını kaldırmak: Windows xp pr. sadece %80 internet hızını kullanıyor. İnternetinizin hızını %20 daha artırabilirsiniz. Bunun için : Başlat/çalıştır/gpedit.msc>bilgisayar yapılandırıcısı yönetim şablonları >ağ Qus paket zamanlayıcısı >ayarlanabilen bant genişliğini sınırla etkin bant genişlik sınırı "0" olarak girmeniz yeterli Paylaşımları bilgisayarımdan Kaldırmak: Bilgisayar'ım da ki paylaşım listesine isteyenler rahatlıkla ulaşabilirler. Bu liste ne kadar uzunsa o kadar karmaşık görünür. Paylaşım simgelerini rahatlıkla silebilirsiniz. Bunun için ilk olarak kayıt defteri düzenleyicisini çalıştırın. Ekrana gelen pencere üzerindeki HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersion ExplorerMyComputerNameSpaceDelegateFolders anahtarını aktif hale getirin ve hemen altındaki {59031a47-3f72-44a789c5-5595fe6b30ee} öğesini silin. Windows XP'yi yeniden başlattıktan sonra paylaşım simgeleri artık bilgisayarım penceresinde görünmeyecektir. Proğramların Timeout Süresini Değiştirmek: Bir program, işletim sistemine uzun süre bilgi vermezse, XP bu programın kilitlendiğini farz edecektir. Söz konusu "Timeout" süresini değiştirebilirsiniz. HKEY_CURRENT_USERControlPanelDesktop anahtarını aktif hale getirin. Burada bulunan "HungApp-Timeout" öğesininin değer verisi kutusuna Milisaniye olarak istediğiniz bir değer girin. Hata Bildirimini Engellemek: XP, bir program kilitlenecek olursa, NT'den tanıdığımız Dr. Watson hata raporcusunu otomatik olarak çalıştırır. Ancak bu araç önceki versiyonundan farklı olarak her seferinde hafızanın bir kopyasını da Microsoft'a göndermek istiyor. Başlat/Denetim Masası"penceresinde, "Performans ve Bakım"bağlantı altında bulunan "sistem" üzerine tıklayın. Ekran gelen pencere üzerinde bulunan "Hata bildirimini devre dışı bırak" seçeneğini işaretleyin ve "Önemli hata oluştuğunda bana bildir" seçeneğindeki işareti kaldırın. Microsoft Bilgi Sorgulamasını Kapatmak: Bilgisayarınızla her internete bağlandığınızda sisteminiz Microsoft tarafından sorgulanır. Windows Update sırasında bilgisayarınızla ilgili tam olarak hangi bilgilerin karşıya gönderildiğini ise sadece Microsoft bilmektedir. Eğer bilgisayarınızla ilgili bilgilere bakılmasını istemiyorsanız."HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESoftwareMicros oftWindowsNT CurrentVersion" altında "RegDone" değerine çift tıklayın ve "1" değerini girin.